


Party Plans

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Sebastian Moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Greg has a very good reason to ask what Molly's doing on Christmas Eve.





	Party Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

**Are you going to Sherlock and Seb’s party? Greg**

The text had come just as Molly was heading back down to the morgue after her lunch break. She sighed quietly as she typed out her reply.

**No, I’m working Christmas Eve. The only people I’ll be seeing are the recently deceased. Molly**

**Mycroft must not be happy about that. Greg**

**He’s going to Lady Smallwood’s party, he’ll be too busy rolling his eyes to miss me. Molly**

The thought of her boyfriend enduring cocktail party chatter without her to act as a buffer made her smile. The two of them had been dating for over a year, almost as long as Sherlock and Sebastian Moran. Molly knew their mutual friends had a bet going as to which couple would get engaged first.

_I know it won’t be us,_ she thought as she started on paperwork. _Mycroft has said more than once that he doesn’t believe in marriage._ She let out an unladylike snort. _As if it were Santa or the Tooth Fairy. And it’s not like he doesn’t have his parents as role models. They have an ideal marriage._

An hour before the end of her shift, Greg came in with a body fished out of the Thames. While she gathered evidence for Sherlock, who was currently on the other side of the city on a different case, Greg did most of the talking.

“Everyone’s going to miss you at the Baker Street party," he said at one point. "Are you sure you can’t take the night off?”

Molly rolled her eyes, grateful her back was to him so he wouldn’t see. “Yes, Greg. Everyone above me in seniority already took it off.”

“Mycroft must be really disappointed.”

“Actually, he didn’t seem to care.” She had to admit that hurt a little. “You know how he is about parties. I’m sure he’ll only be at Lady Smallwood’s long enough to greet everyone. Besides, I’m going with him to his parents’ house the next day.”

Greg grinned. “What did you get him for Christmas?”

“We don’t exchange gifts,” Molly said, deliberately keeping her tone neutral. “He has everything and, well, he wouldn’t know the first thing about the kind of stuff I like so I just buy myself something with the money I would’ve spent on him. That way, I have something nice and he didn’t have to set foot inside a store full of ‘goldfish,’ so we’re both happy.”

“Uh huh,” Greg muttered sarcastically.

She looked over at him. “Really, it’s fine. I would never force him to do something he hates. I don’t need things from Mycroft, I just need him.”

The DI’s face softened as he grinned. “Then I hope you get exactly what you want for Christmas.” He looked like he was going to say more but didn’t, he just grinned wider.

Molly just shrugged and went back to collecting evidence.

* * *

Christmas Eve morning, she got a text from her boss that another pathologist would be taking her shift. Suddenly suspicious, Molly called her boyfriend. After he confirmed that yes, he was behind her getting the holiday off, she was happy to agree to spending the day with him.

It was that night, after Mycroft got down on one knee, that Molly realized why Greg was so interested in her Christmas Eve plans. She texted him while Mycroft called his parents to tell them the good news.

**Thank you for giving Mycroft a swift kick in the pants. Molly**

**Nah, proposing was all his idea, I just gave him a few pointers. Greg**

**Well, thank you for that, then, and for keeping his secret. Molly**

**Yeah, I didn’t want to start the New Year with an audit. Have fun. Greg**

**We certainly will. ;) Molly**


End file.
